This Too Shall Pass 2: Return to Uncertainty
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: A Sequel to This Too Shall Pass ALL loose ends will be tied up.... Completed!
1. It Just Gets Much Worse Doesnâ€™t it?

A/N: Here it is, the anticipated sequel to This Too Shall Pass *ALL* loose ends will be tied up…..  
  
This Too Shall Pass 2: Return to Uncertainty   
  
Chapter One: It Just Gets Much Worse Doesn't it?  
* * *  
Well, this was it, he was free. He thought about that a lot during that first night home as he lay in his bed. Looking back at it, then he had had a cal, good feeling that everything was over.  
  
How wrong he had been .  
  
In fact it everything had not ended as soon as the jury said the words not guilty, it had only just begun.  
* * *  
"I want to talk to you all for just a moment." Alex said as he called Hank, Tyler, Val, and Brooke over.  
  
"What is it Alex?" Hank asked.  
  
"In a few minutes Jamie's going to be here. He's back on the squad. Now, I know this will cause some tension, but remember you are good EMTS and so is Jamie, and there is a job that has to be done, nothing she get in the way of that."  
  
Tyler could feel all eyes on him. He knew the one Alex was referring to was him and they all knew it. Now that Jamie was free did Tyler believe that he was innocent? Not exactly. What did he believe? Well, Tyler wasn't sure, but he knew that still he did not believe in Jamie's full innocence. Someone had killed Amy-Liesel Doherty and Tyler believed Jamie had something to do with it.   
  
Tyler awoke from his thoughts to hear the happy voices of his friends.  
  
"We would have planned something, if Alex had told us you were coming sooner." Brooke told Jamie as she hugged him.  
  
"It's good to see you." Val replied, as Tyler hung back into the shadows, and then thankfully the alarm rang and he was freed from a very uncomfortable situation.  
* * *  
"So when do you go back to school." Caitie asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Jamie replied as they continued walking. "Is Daniel-Adam Doherty still around?" He definitely did not want to have to face the man who thought he had killed his sister.   
  
"Yup, and his still your lab partner in science."  
  
It was ironic actually, Dan and Jamie had been good friends, that's how he had even meet Amy in the first place, now they were enemies.  
* * *  
A/N: That's it for now. What do you think? 


	2. Second Changes? Not likelyâ€¦

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.  
  
This Too Shall Pass 2: Return to Uncertainty   
  
Chapter Two: Second Changes? Not likely…  
*~*  
  
Jamie stood in front of the door., still deciding wither he should go in or run away, run far, far away now. "Hey Jamie." Hank said as he ran up to his friend. " We'd better go, unless you want to be late for French." Jamie signed. He supposed he'd be going in now. As Jamie stepped in he saw groups of people staring at him, their conversation seizing. He got through the crowd, finally glad to see the familiar site of his locker.  
  
However, his locker was not so glad to see him. Painted in bright red print were the words : MURDERER. Instead, of walking away he pretended that it didn't bother him, that he didn't even see it, and opened his locker and got his books.   
*~*  
"Where are you going?' Paul Powell questioned his wife as she picked up their two year old daughter Hannah.   
  
"To my parents. They invited us for dinner." Megan Waite Powell stated keeping firm.   
  
Paul became silent. "To see Jamie."  
  
"He's my brother!" she said. "Why do you still think he's guilty?"  
  
"If he wasn't they wouldn't have arrested him."   
  
"He wasn't convicted, Paul!" Megan yelled as the baby began to cry.  
  
"I don't want you around him. I don't want him in our house. I don't want Hannah with him." Paul ordered looking at her five months pregnant stomach. Megan as wild and rebellious as her youngest brother turned her head and walked out the door.   
*~*  
A/N: More to come soon ( and longer) I promise! 


	3. The Beginnings of Truth

This Too Shall Pass 2: Return to Uncertainty  
  
Chapter Three: The Beginnings of Truth   
  
Two months had past and still Jamie lived in a world where the majority hated him. Kingsport was a small, quiet town, where teenage girls didn't mysteriously die. The murder of Amy-Liesel Doherty was still very fresh in everyone's mind.   
  
"With the real killer still out there, everyone is still going to think I killed Amy." Jamie told the now retired Sergeant. Michaels who seemed like his only friend in the Kingsport police dept. Now, Jamie never did really care what people thought of him, and he still didn't, but he also wanted his life back.   
  
"I always knew it wasn't you who killed her." Bill Michaels stated, he had retired because of this case, as he sat on his living room sofa. "That's why I asked you here. I'm now a private detective. I want to help you clear your name and catch this guy."  
  
"Thank you." Jamie said. "But, why?"  
  
"I feel responsible for what happened. This case should have never went to trial. There wasn't hardly enough evidence, no autopsy done, no witnesses. We had a girl stabbed and we needed someone to blame and you were our only suspect." Bill still continued. " I knew you hadn't done it , but I didn't speck up. I should of and I feel guilty for that. And I have a granddaughter about Amy's age, I feel badly for the Dohertys."   
  
"Ok." Jamie said finally. "How do we get this guy?"  
*~*  
While Jamie was trying to find answers, Daniel-Adam was finding hate. On Amy and Dan's birthday that day while, his parents Kathie and Michael and his 10 year old brother David-Douglas went to Amy's grave, Dan gave Jamie a phone call. The same calls he had been giving Jamie since he came home months before. Threatening phone calls, saying that he was going to kill him. Saying things he had half a mind to go do. He never said who he was on the phone but he knew Jamie most likely knew anyway. Dan wanted Jamie to hurt as must as he did, to hurt more then he did even. He did not realize or maybe he didn't even care, that revenge never gives solace or peace.   
*~*  
Caitie sat down and began to read the morning paper. "I can show you a very interesting story." her father replied, glancing at her from the opposite end of the breakfast table.   
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Page 1. A copy cat murder to Amy-Liesel's. Looks like your friend Jamie is at it again." Caitie's father sneered.   
  
"He's *not* a murderer. He didn't do this." Caitie said depending once again, Jamie's innocence to someone.   
  
"Then why , almost immediately after his release, is someone died?"  
  
"I don't know." Caitie said quietly.  
  
*~*  
A/N: Looks like the beginnings of a good lifetime movie lol. More and longer later. 


	4. The 2nd Murder

This Too Shall Pass: Return to Uncertainty  
  
Chapter Four: The 2nd Murder   
  
Jamie Waite sat miserable on his sofa. His life had basically gone to hell. Caitie had not been the only person to hear about the second murder and certainly not the last. Bethany Anderson, had been the victim of this second horrible crime. A junior at Kingsport High, and a cheerleader, Jamie had never meet Bethany nor talked to her, but still the media called her a victim of the 'Waite Murders'. Jamie saw that all over Kingsport. "Will we see another 'Waite Murder'?" or "The second of the "Waite Murders' read all of the papers headlines. Jamie felt, trapped and alone. Jamie felt like screaming, he had something to prove but no one would listen. Even he's friends and supporters felt like enemies to him, except Sergeant Michaels who was the only person trying to clear Jamie's name.   
  
In fact, it was Sergeant Michaels' fault that he was stuck home. Michaels had told Jamie to stay in and to be careful. Only school, the squad, if he must go, where safe. The serial killer and the police where trying to pin these murders on him, Michaels suspected, so Jamie was to be careful so no one could place him at a scene of a crime.   
  
"Ding Dong." the doorbell rang as Jamie jumped to go get it. He was sick being home all alone. Everything that had been happening was putting a strain in the Waite family. Mrs. Waite was afraid of him, Peter was in New York, Megan was having problem with her own family, and Mr. Waite was becoming distant.   
  
Hopefully, it's Caitie at the door. Jamie thought to himself. She had said she would come over, though Jamie had been feeling that, she'd been acting strange lately , like she was ashamed of something.   
  
"Hey Caitie-" Jamie said as he opened the door.  
  
"James Waite?" the man on the other side of the door replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm him."  
  
"I'm officer Julian , we want to bring you to the station for questing for the murder of Bethany Anderson."  
  
Oh, no. Jamie thought. It's starting all over again.  
*~*  
Sergeant Michaels sat quietly with a stack of papers on his desk. He was looking at Amy-Liesel's autopsy report, something the police nor the lawyers had ever brought up in court. He thought of Jamie and what he must be going though with this new copy cat murder to Amy's. It seemed unfair to Barry , Jamie was no more then a kid, he should be looking to the future and having fun. Not having his present a nightmare and his future something that he felt he couldn't reach. Barry hadn't known Jamie, all that long , but by talking to some of his friends he had found out that Jamie had gotten a lot more quiet, and serious.   
  
Barry signed once more and returned to his paper. Suddenly, something jumped out at him from the paper.  
  
Something important.  
  
He had to call Jamie.  
*~*  
Jamie walked out of the station relived. The police couldn't hold him or charge him because of course they couldn't find anything that could suggest he could have killed Bethany. But, Jamie knew that would stop them from trying. They'd find a way, and soon he'd be on trial again, and maybe this time he wouldn't get off. Jamie answered his cell as it rang. It was Barry Michaels asking him to come over, that he had something important to tell him.   
  
There was no way, he could have know what Daniel-Adam Doherty had been planning, he could not have seen the gun pointed right at him from the street corner in back of him…..  
*~*  
More soon, in my little lifetime crime drama saga :-D LOL 


	5. Changing Colors

This Too Shall Pass 2: Return to Uncertainty  
  
Chapter Five: Changing Colors  
*~*  
  
"Hey Ty." Val said as she kissed her boyfriend. "Are you ready to go?" They had plans to go see a movie before their next shift at the station. She wanted to get away from the matter at hands with Jamie, she wanted to feel like a normal teenage with no real worries, except maybe that big math test coming up.   
  
"In a minute." he spoke sharply, returning to his homework.   
  
She looked at him strangely, he had been happy two second ago. " Alright." At this moment, she thought about Bethany. As apart of the cheerleading had, Val had known her, though they had never been really good friends. But, she had been sweet and kind, and Val wondered why someone who have wanted to hurt her. "Are you going to Beth's funeral?'  
  
"I don't think so. I didn't know her." Tyler said with a bit of frustration. He sighed what was wrong with her? "What are you waiting for? Come on!"  
*~*  
Daniel-Adam dropped the gun from his fingers. He had shot him. He had really done it. Dan thought to himself. Though no blood would ever touch his hands, he felt it, he saw the thick redness drenched on his fingertips. Daniel had stopped being the victim and had become the victimizer, the one thing he despised. He had become the person he hated.  
  
The boy ran home, away from that horrible scene, that would play over and over again in his mind. It was funny- ironic even- he thought by hurting Amy-Liesel's killer he'd feel some sort of justice, some sort if reprieve from the pain of his grief. It didn't.   
  
"Dan?" David-Douglas asked his brother as the elder ran up the stirs.   
  
"Not now, David." Dan replied, disappointing his brother again. David had lost a sister, now he was threaten to lose a brother.  
*~*  
"The small northern Californian town of Kingsport, never thought they'd be ravished with such heinous crimes. The now, notorious "Waite Murders" of Amy-Liesel Doherty in November, Bethany Anderson only a week and a half before, and now AnnaBeth Caddis early this morning -"  
  
Jamie turned off the hospital TV screen in disgust. A *3rd murder*? At least they couldn't pin this one on him, he'd been in the hospital the whole day and night. Oh who was he kidding. It didn't matter that *he* knew he hadn't done any of the murders, when *everyone* else did. Whoever said you were innocent until proven guilty was seriously wrong.   
  
"Don't turn it off , you'll miss the part where your 9th grade math teacher , says it's an injustice for you to be roaming Kingsport. Oh, and Danielle Walker, you know the Doherty's lawyer, saying she won't rest till your in prison." Megan said sarcastically., kissing her brother on the forehead.   
  
"Maybe I should leave Kingsport." Jamie said in his hospital bed, resting his head back and looking towards the window.  
  
"No, don't give them the satisfaction,. This is your life and your home. You haven't done anything wrong, they can't make you leave." Megan protested. "How's your arm, anyway?" Jamie gazed at his sling. He had been shot in the arm and another bullet had grazed his side.   
  
"It's alright. The doctor's said it should be good as new in a few weeks. I get out of here tomorrow."   
  
"That's good-"  
  
"-Hey Jamie." Paul, of all people, said as he came into the room, unintentionally interrupting his wife, and caring Hannah.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked angrily. Megan had told him of their fight, and of what Paul had said to her about him.   
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry. When Meg told me you'd been shot, well I realized that you meant a lot to me. You're like a little brother. I don't know why I believed all those things. I guess if someone tells you something long enough, you start to believe it. I shouldn't have." Paul said, a little more emotional and corny then he intended, but he hoped he got his point across.   
  
"Thanks." Jamie said hoping that his brother-in-law knew that he appreciated what he had just said. "Now, let me play with my niece."  
*~*  
"So, what was important, that I had to get shot for?" Jamie as Barry Michaels stepped into his hospital room.   
  
"Well, there's a lot." Barry said as he made himself at home and sat sown on a chair next to the bed. "First of all Amy was -as horrific as it sounds- strangled to death. So was, Bethany Anderson and the new one, AnnaBeth. They were all at night after 12 or so, and all went out and then never returned the next morning." Barry continued. "You have an alibi for AnnaBeth because you were here, and for Bethany because you were at home, and I can vouch for you because I was talking on the phone with you at that time. It's just Amy that we have a problem with. They are still going to want to pin you for that one. Can anyone vouch for you that you where home at the time of Amy's murder?"  
  
"No, I went straight to bed. My parents didn't even know when I came in." Jamie said somberly. "No wait- my brother Peter called from New York , I talked to him for an hour. I must have forgotten because it had been so late."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, definitely."   
  
"Good." Barry said written the information down. "Now there is another matter at hand. I know you told the police and everyone that you don't know who shot you, but I think you do."   
  
Jamie signed not meeting Michaels eye. "I do know. But, trust me, the person who should me doesn't need prison. He has made a worst prison for himself."  
*~*  
It had been a day since Jamie had gotten out of the hospital. He stood there not daring to move. He hadn't known her that long, but he had been the last person she'd ever seen in her life, besides her attacker. He felt sad at the lost of Amy life, the small number of 16 that stood on her grave stone.   
  
Life was unfair. It had been unfair to him, and unfair to her. He promised he'd make it right…  
*~*  
A/N: Only one more chapter left till the end! It will be along shortly. DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS? PLEASE INCLUDE WHO YOU THINK IT IS IN YOUR REVIEW. LET'S HAVE A LITTLE POLL. ;-) THANKS. 


	6. The Real Murderer

A/N: I know I know…Here it is Finally the last chapter .   
  
This Too Shall Pass 2: Return to Uncertainty   
  
Chapter Six: The Real Murderer  
  
"I know you'd be here." Mrs. Waite said as she approached her son. These past months had almost been as hard on her as it had been on Jamie. She felt dirty and wrong. Her doubt may have broken her family apart-if it hadn't already. How could a mother think her own son-her baby could be capable of such a heinous crime? She remembered when he was six and he got in his first fight at school,. When he was ten and he stole from the mall. 13, when she caught him smoking. But all the wrong things Jamie had done in his life had been minor, things that many boys did as they were growing up. But, Peter hadn't, and in her mind she had already placed her youngest son as a bad seed. It was wrong of her, she knew. Surely, she could notice the change in Jamie after he joined the EMS squad. His grades improved, his behavior as well.  
  
But she didn't.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie stated the pain of his mother's doubt had ragged deep below the skin. He glanced at Amy's grave, not daring to look at his mother, as tears rolled down her face.   
  
"I almost lost you. I could have been the one putting a child in the ground. You would have dead thinking I thought the worst of you . It shouldn't have come to that-I shouldn't have let it come to that. I shouldn't have needed proof to realize that you didn't kill those girls. I know now that you could never do that. I'm sorry Jamie, I was so worried that you had done it that I stop thinking that you hadn't."   
  
Jamie stood speechless. He didn't want this to go on, he wanted his family, his mom .He stood, his sight leaving the stone and hugged his mother.  
*~*  
It was happening again. The medication had stopped working. His cover blown. For years he had hid his mental illness, hoping it would never return. But, it had and it was worst then ever, dangerous. He couldn't control his emotions or actions. Nothing was his own. Not his mind; not his life. He was trapped in the deadly game he was causing, the hurt and pain that he didn't want to commit. Those girls didn't deserve it, and he hadn't wanted to kill them. But, his mind was betraying him. Even this very moment he was slipping away, leaving all traces of himself behind. In his place stood a killer, and his friends stood at risk to a murderer they could not see..  
*~*  
Jamie gazed at the window, thinking about nothing in particular, a welcome change, he figured.   
  
"Hey Jamie." Caitie replied as she walked in to the room. She looked at him, still so sad, so lonely, so serious,-so not Jamie. She felt anger towards the people who where suppose to protect the innocent, she felt anger to those who had taken his life. They had indeed, for he wasn't there any more, it was as if he had never left that prison. She hoped that this case would be solved as easily as she suspected it would be. Three girls had been killed, Amy, Bethany, AnnaBeth , three girls with wants and dreams. Families who may never find peace, people like Daniel-Adam, yes she knew more then Jamie thought she did. More then she ever let on. She knew it was he who had shot Jamie, and she knew Jamie would never tell.   
  
"Let's get some Pizza."   
*~*  
He seized her, his closest victim, he would no longer wait for darkness, he'd attack now. He didn't know way he had killed those three particular girls, he didn't know why he picked this one now. He just new that they were all against him.   
  
She had walked home steadily, walking fast, as every teenage girl did now. Looking behind her shoulder, reassuring herself, that no one was there, it was still day light after all.   
  
It didn't matter, she would stop for him anyway, she knew him- the infamous "Waite Murderer", the murderer who wasn't even Jamie Waite at all.   
  
"Hey Val. Wait up!"  
*~*  
They ate the food silently, once in awhile, filling the silence with mindless chatter. She signed. "I've missed you."   
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Jamie replied, not sure of what to say. "This whole thing has changed me. I don't know if I can ever go back to before."  
  
Caitie nodded, understanding him. "I want you to know that I never doubted you…..and I understand what you are going to say next."  
  
Jamie smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time. "I'm leaving Kingsport. Maybe if I can graduate early and go to college, if not I'm going to live with Megan in Hollow Brook. I know it seemed like I'm running away but-"  
  
"You have too. So you can get away from all these over achievers." she smiled back, trying to lighten the mood. To lighted the cloud that have been on them both since the day Amy died.   
*~*  
"Hey!" Val said as she kissed him. "You've been acting weird lately."   
  
His fake smile faded. She was trying to control him -to hurt him. He couldn't let this happen, he had to stop her before she stopped him. He took his hands and banned them against his temples. "You have to stop. They have to stop!"   
  
"Tyler! What's wrong with you?!" Val said alarmed and frightened. The truth was sinking in. Her best friend- her boyfriend was the real murderer all along.   
  
She tried to run, thinking it was her only option. But the strong football player was too strong- too quick. He pulled her back and tried to grab her neck in order to strangle her.   
  
"Tyler, no! Please don't do it!" She cried, hoping to find Tyler somewhere in his mind. She stared in his blue eyes, as a tear formed in his own as well. His arms released. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. Please make them stop."   
  
*~*  
Six Months Later  
  
'Waite Murders' Solved  
  
KINGSPORT- Today, Tyler Connell was officially sentenced for the infamous "Waite" murders of Amy-Liesel Doherty, Bethany Anderson and AnnaBeth Sanders, three teenagers from the small town. He will be sent to a nearby mental hospital to treat his schizophrenia. The seventeen year old senior at Kingsport High school will not be charged for the murders. James Waite, who was originally charged in these crimes could not be reached for comments. -C. DeWitt, Kingsport Daily Newspaper  
  
Jamie tossed the paper away, as he made himself comfortable in the bus seat. The "Waite Murders" would not be renamed, people would still wonder about him. But, that was ok. He was free. Free to move on with his life. To be happy again.  
  
Happy, what a concept.  
*~*  
A/n: I hope u guys liked it ;-) 


End file.
